Tension
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Emily Fields can't seem to keep Melissa Hastings out of her mind, and she's not sure why. Spencer seems to have the same exact problem, only Emily is glued in her head. Pairing from my other story Weird Ships. Emily/Melissa and Emily/Spencer. Included Hanna/Aria moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay well, I wrote something called Weird Ships which was basically a list of a bunch of weird PLL ships that I could write about, or any of you could. A few people wanted to see an Emily/Melissa one, which is this. A reviewer also suggested I throw Spencer in there and make a love triangle. So this is the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. Tell me if you want me to continue, and also please tell what other weird ship stories I should write. I will be making a Hanna/Toby one soon, since that was wanted. Just tell review for this story or for Weird Ships, or PM me on what weird ship I should do next. R&R!**

Chapter 1

Emily

The entire walk to Spencer's house felt awkward. No, not because Hanna was next to me talking about her sex life and how she doesn't have one anymore, but because for some strange reason I couldn't get Melissa out of my head. Theories about her and A, what was up with her, Wilden, Shana, Wren, and Jenna. Melissa said she was scared of Wilden, but why? Then of course Shana and Jenna had to have ties to Wilden as well since they helped him after Ashley hit him with her car. And obviously Wren had his fair share of ties in it as well. Mostly with Melissa. But there was something else about Spencer's older sister that was driving me crazy.

I block out Hanna's voice as we walk up the Hasting's driveway. I was reaching to knock on the door as Hanna just opened it and walked in. I knew we were early but I figured Spencer would be home, so I follow Hanna. We get into the living room and who do we see on the couch? Melissa and Wren making out. I run out the door, and turn to see Hanna awkwardly backing up and away and Melissa and Wren pull away and brush themselves up. Hanna runs with me and we sit on the front steps of the house until Spencer pulls up in her car with Aria next to her._ Why did I run out of there so fast? I mean, I was embarrassed but I feel like there was another reason._

I stand up and Melissa and Wren come out. Spencer looks at them surprised. "Uh, Melissa hey, I didn't think you'd be home. And, um, hi Wren. How are you guys?" Melissa looks glares at Hanna and looks pissed as hell. "We wanted to stop by and say hey. And we were fine, thank you, until your little stupid blonde friend barged into the house and scared the hell out of us!" The Aria stood in the space between Hanna and Melissa and glared up at the older Hastings' girl. "Don't talk about Hanna like that!" Right when it looked like Melissa was going to do something, Spencer grabbed Hanna and Aria's arms and pulled them to the side. "How about you two go to the barn, and Em and I will meet you there?" Aria and Hanna nodded and walked off.

I found it rather odd that Melissa wasn't yelling at me since I walked in, too. For some reason, that thought made me blush, and I felt strangely overjoyed. I was knocked out of that thought when I heard Melissa talk. "Do you girls need anything from the house so you can bring it for the barn?" She was making eye contact with me, and I blushed again and looked at my feet, rubbing my left arm. "Uh, I don't know. What do you thing, Spence?" I saw Spencer shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I don't think we need much. If we do, we'll knock before coming in." I heard Melissa laugh lightly. I was surprised the sisters were getting along so nicely.

As Spencer and I began to walk off towards the barn, I turned back quickly and caught Melissa's eye. She smiled warmly at me as I continued to blush uncontrollably, and went back inside with Wren.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Around 11:45 p.m., Hanna was wasted. I was the most sober out of us four, and Aria was right behind me, and only a bit tipsy. Spencer wasn't wasted, but she was still drunk. Hanna was lying on the ground, humming softly to herself and giggling randomly from time to time for no good reason. Spencer was sitting on the couch drinking coffee, trying to sober up. Aria and I sat together on a little chair talking. Aria got up and made her way over to Hanna. She grabbed her hand as Spencer and I watched her pull her up. Hanna stood and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, who was laughing quietly. When Spencer noticed the little space next to me was open she walked over and sat in it, lying her head on my shoulder. I placed my head on top of her as we watched Aria struggle with the very drunk and very stubborn Hanna.

Spencer kissed my cheek and I laughed slightly. Then she kissed my cheek again, then my jaw line, and soon had her lips attached to my neck. I tried to pull her off, but she moved into my lap and straddled my waist. "Aria!" I tried to call out to her to make her help me get Spencer off, but my voice was too weak. I kept calling though, and eventually I felt Spencer being tugged off me. But that didn't stop her from scooting into my lap again. Soon enough she fell asleep, and I followed after her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up suddenly around 4:00 a.m. I noticed Spencer was sprawled out and half on the floor. I shifted her off me and looked towards the couch and noticed Hanna and Aria all cuddled up with Hanna's arms wrapped around Aria's midsection, and her head buried in the shorter girls neck. Aria had her arms wrapped loosely around Hanna's waist, and there legs were in a tangled knot. I smiled a bit at them. I knew something was going on between them, and decided to ask them later when they wake up, if Hanna doesn't have too much of a hangover.

I made my way to the little bathroom when I heard the barn door open. I slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out. I heard footsteps behind me. "H-hello?" I called out in a hushed voice. "Emily?" I recognized the voice as Melissa's. I turned and saw her.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you girls were awake. I wanted to thank you."

"… For what?" I looked at her confused.

"For getting Hanna out of the house when Wren and I were in there."

I shook my head. "Melissa, I didn't do anything."

She shrugged. "Well maybe I just wanted to come here."

I shook my head again, still confused. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to see you and Spencer. I suppose you guys aren't the worst company. I was just hoping shorty and blondie were asleep."

I chuckled lightly. "Hanna is pretty ditzy. Don't mind her. And you can always expect Aria to defend Han, I mean, I'm pretty sure she likes her," I said in a joking matter. Melissa laughed too.

"Well I guess I could see that happening. But if they happen, you and Spencer should too," she laughed.

I felt my face turn hot. I looked down and shook my head. "Haha, um Spencer isn't really my type, I don't think." Melissa laughed and threw her head back. "I was kidding!" She responded. I smiled back at her. I was surprised Melissa wasn't being a total bitch like she usually is to Spencer, or was to Hanna and Aria earlier.

"Well," she began, "come inside if you need anything. And, I'll see you at the swim meet tomorrow," she added. I was surprised at that last part. "You're going to be there?" I asked her. She tilted her head and looked at me puzzled. "Of course. It's the biggest meet of the season, nearly the whole town will be there.

Oh. Right. Duh.

I nodded. "Oh right, haha. Well… um, goodnight Melissa." She smiled at me as she began to walk away. "Night, Em," she responded.

_What is wrong with me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache as I slowly remembered the fact that I was drinking the night prior. I let out a groan and rolled to the side and spotted Aria and Hanna cuddled up. I slowly sat up and looked around for Em. _Where did she go? I was asleep next to her, wasn't I? _I thought as I realized I was on the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows.

I grabbed my head in pain as I slowly stood and went to the small kitchen in the back of the barn. I started the coffee and plopped down on the couch forgetting Hanna and Aria were there. I heard a small, strangled yelp and I pounced up, and also let out a noise in the process, her head throbbing from the sudden the sudden jolt.

She glanced down at the two girls as they slowly untangled themselves from each other and looked around.

"Ow, shit," I heard Hanna say as she grasped her head and slowly laid back down. "Ughhh… I need an aspirin."

I stifled a laugh jokingly shook my head before going off to get my coffee. I took a few sips and immediately found myself a little more sober. I heard the barn door open, making a loud noise as it did. Emily entered the barn and closed the door with a thud. My headache came back for a moment, then seized as I drank more coffee. Hanna, on the other hand, who must have been the drunkest last night, swore at Emily and covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, Han," I heard Emily say softly in her angelic voice. I let out an appreciative sigh as I watched Emily gracefully make her way across the room, her dark her bouncing, and her cameral skin as smooth as ever. She made her way toward the kitchen, now, and I blushed and felt myself tense up.

"Hey Spence," she said, her voice slightly groggy. I smiled in return. "Hey. Where were you? We woke up, and got scared since you weren't there."

Emily looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up at one point, so I just sat outside for a while."

"Aw, Em. You should've woken me up."

"Uh, I don't think that would've been the best idea, considering how drunk you were. And If I woke up Aria, I would've woken up Hanna in the process, and that would've been worse."

We both shared a short laugh and I raised my coffee cup to my lips as she spoke again. "So, I could make some smoothies, if you want," she offered and I nodded. Hey, I was dehydrated, and as much as I hate to say it, coffee wouldn't cut it.

She took out some frozen fruits and plugged in the new blender I bought last week. I took out the yogurt and she threw everything in and I leaned against the door frame separating the kitchen to the living room, feeling better already as my headache disappeared. She place the top on the blender and hit the button turning it on. It roared to life, chopping all the fruits; loudly at that. But only two seconds in we heard a cry from the living room, and Emily rapidly turned around, accidently smacking the top of the blender off. The contents of the smoothies went flying all over the room as Em and I ducked, still getting covered. We both stood up and ran towards the blender. We reached for the off button at the same time and bumped into each other, causing us to fall screaming. I hit the floor with a thud, and the blender wire got caught in my foot. It fell onto the floor, still spurting fruit everywhere, as Emily attempted to stand up but kept slipping and screaming as she did. I fought with the blender, trying to calmly find the off button until Emily slipped and fell on top of me. When she did, it pulled the blender wire out of the plug, as the blades in it slowly came to a stop.

Emily and I stared at each other for a minute, both of us covered in smoothie, until a grin slowly spread across both of our faces and we burst into a laughing fit. We helped each other up and grabbed a couple dish towels to wipe ourselves off as we tuned into the crying we heard from the living room.

We were both still laughing a little and smiling as we walked into the other room to find Hanna covering her ears with her knees at her chest, and her eyes squeezed shut. Aria was comforting her and rubbing her back, singing something softly in her left ear to sooth her. Now, Emily and I aren't bad friends, but for some reason we looked at each other as the exchange went on between our friends, and burst out laughing again. Aria sent us a glare as she kissed Hanna's forehead and got up and brushed pass us into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with aspirin in her hand, and smoothie on the bottom of her pajama pants and feet. She gave two pills to Hanna and the blonde dry swallowed them with a sigh.

Emily and I were still giggling lightly, and I couldn't help but notice how adorable it was when she blushed and laughed. Or how adorable she was altogether. Or how beautiful she was. How perfect, and soft, and sweet and caring and- my thoughts got cut off as I heard Hanna jump and groan out of pain again as Melissa walked into the barn. I noticed her roll her eyes at Aria and Hanna when Hanna instinctively moved closer in Aria's embrace and the blankets and closed her eyes with irritation. Melissa walked up to me and Em casually and gave us a smile.

"How did you girls sleep last night?" She asked us in her "sweet" voice I'd grown to hate. I shrugged and looked at Emily, who was looking at her feet, and trying to seize her grin and blushing, which made me curious. Em then looked up and she and Melissa's eyes met and they let out a short laugh. I was left puzzled and a little jealous at the exchange and gave my sister a quizzical look.

"I came in the barn to check on you girls last night when Emily woke up. We just talked for a little while. It was nothing," she said and brushed it off.

I nodded slowly and looked past her to see my short brunette friend with the blonde, glaring at Melissa. I smirked a little and turned my attention back to my crush and my sister. I didn't really talk as Em and Mel chatted away about the swim meet later and all that. I more focused on how Emily was looking at Melissa like she was the best thing in the world. Before I let my curiosity show I stepped to the side and walked to my other friends.

Why can't Emily look at _me_ like that?


End file.
